When Aaron Met Santa Claus
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: Hotch is hoping for a good Christmas and what he gets surprises him. Friendship only - not slash!


A/N – This was the original version of my response to the CCOAC Christmas Gift Exchange however, it didn't quite fit the parameters. I liked it so much though that I had to finish it and share with you. 

When Aaron Met Santa Claus

Pairing: kind of Rossi/Garcia

Summary: Hotch is hoping for a good Christmas and what he gets surprises him.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aaron Hotchner sat behind his desk and stared out the window. The weatherman on the morning news was predicting snow by morning and Aaron hoped like hell that it would come before the team picked up a case. A good snowstorm would guarantee that the team would be home for Christmas and he really wanted it to be true this year. Last night he and Jack had picked out a tree and decorated it, as well as the rest of the apartment.

"Okay Bossman, you get to go first," Penelope Garcia declared as she burst into his office. Garcia was dressed in what looked to be a feminine version of a Santa suit, only this one was sparkly. She shook a red and white striped box under his nose.

Hotch stared at her and blinked several times as he tried to gather his thoughts. "I'm sorry?"

"Choose one," she ordered as she shook the box again. He lifted his head in an attempt to peer at the contents of the box.

"Uh-uh no looky," she admonished.

"What is this for?" he asked skeptically.

"Its Secret Santa time," she replied gleefully. He frowned and sat back in his chair.

"Are we really doing that again?" he asked as his frown deepened.

She sighed loudly. "I know that last year was a disaster but I have talked to Reid, and Rossi, and Prentiss… and myself and we agreed to keep it clean this year."

"A disaster?" he repeated in disbelief. "It was worse than a disaster. I think Strauss is still pissed. She passed me in the hall today and all she said was 'I'm not bailing anyone out of jail!' I think she was serious."

She blinked at him then slowly smiled. "But we all had fun. And this year we are eating at Dave's house so I am certain there will not be a repeat of the food fight at Christmas dinner. And since his neighbors are far away the police won't be involved either."

Hotch snorted. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, if you remember Dave started the food fight last year."

Her smile dropped to a scowl as she shook the box again. "Don't be a Grinch – pick a name."

He sighed and reached into the box. He shuffled the slips of paper around and finally picked one. He looked at it then up at her. "Do I have to tell you who I got?"

"Nope," she replied then she handed him a piece of paper. "Here's a list of recommended and pre-approved gifts. Feel free to make copies and highlight your choices then pass them out to the rest of the staff."

Hotch eyed the list carefully. "Scented body lotion, chocolates, bath salts… I don't really see anything here that I would like."

"The boy gifts are on the back side," she stated with a roll of her eyes.

He flipped the paper over and snickered. "Ties, socks and underwear, really? Are we five?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "After last year, you ask me this?"

He smirked. "True. What day are we doing this again?"

"Friday the 23rd," she replied. "It's starting at seven."

"I'm going to be late," he informed her as he folded the paper and put it in his shirt pocket.

"What? No," she shook her head. "No excuses."

"Jack's school is having the holiday program that night," he told her. "It starts at six."

"Oh," she gushed. "That is so sweet. What are they doing?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "Lots of singing and some dancing. Jack has been practicing Must Be Santa all week."

"I want to go," she whined and pouted. "We should all go!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you think Jack would like that, all his Aunts and Uncles coming to see him sing? I bet he would love it," she giggled.

Hotch frowned. "I don't think so. He's really shy."

"What would be better – seeing familiar faces in the crowd or a bunch of strangers?" she asked.

"You have a point," he said blandly. "Let me ask Jack and I will let you know."

"Okay," she smiled sweetly.

"Hey," Dave said from the doorway. "Who put the mistletoe over my door?"

"Mistletoe?" Hotch and Garcia said simultaneously.

"Yeah," Dave replied. "There's a big bunch hanging over my door."

"Well it wasn't me," Hotch stated firmly. Both men turned to Garcia.

"What are you looking at me for?" Garcia asked defensively.

"You are dressed like Mrs. Santa," Hotch pointed out. "Makes you look suspicious."

"What!" she said sounding affronted.

"You know Red, if you wanted a kiss all you have to do is pucker up and ask me," Dave teased.

"Kiss me?" Garcia pursed her lips.

Dave grinned and started for her.

"Not in my office," Hotch shouted.

"Grinch," Dave and Garcia said together.

"Here," Garcia said as she held out the box to Dave. "Draw a name."

"Secret Santa?" he asked as he waggled his eyebrows. He reached into the box and pulled out a piece of paper. After unfolding it he began to grin. "Someone is going to be very lucky this year."

"There is a list of acceptable gifts," Hotch growled.

"Buzz killer," Dave frowned. Garcia handed him the list of gifts.

"If you have my name feel free to ignore the list. I'm going to go stand in Dave's doorway," Garcia mock whispered before she left the room.

Dave laughed and sat down facing Hotch. "Who did you get?" he asked.

"We're not supposed to tell," Hotch reminded him. He tapped his square of paper on the edge of his desk.

"I got myself," Dave smiled. "Want to trade?"

"Fine," Hotch smiled in return. "I got Garcia."

"Great," Dave stated. He tossed his paper on the desk and took the one Hotch handed to him. "I'll get on the Victoria Secret website when I get home."

"Dave," Hotch said warningly. "Follow the list."

"I am," Dave defended. "It says underwear on the list."

"That's for the guys."

"That's sexist!" Dave said mockingly. "I protest."

"I agree," Hotch laughed. "I can't wait to go shopping."

"Why?" Dave asked cautiously.

"I get to buy you underwear. Do you want Spiderman or Batman?"

"SpongeBob," Dave replied playfully.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aaron shifted on the hard plastic chair that was almost too small for him and glanced around the room. Around him people whispered gleefully as they pointed at the stage and other people. It was times like this that he missed Haley the most. She would have loved this, the frolicking fun of the season and watching Jack grow. He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder.

Shifting as he looked up in the face of the owner of the hand he was startled to see David Rossi. "What are you doing here?" he frowned.

"Garcia said Jack was having his program tonight," Dave explained. "We grabbed seats in the front."

"We?" Hotch frowned as he tried to peer over the heads in front of him.

"Come on," Dave said firmly as he grabbed Aaron's lapel and pulled him out of the chair. He followed the older man apprehensively. Warmth spread from his heart as he spotted the row full of FBI personnel. Reid and Emily were bent over a program inspecting the night's events; JJ and Will were pointing things out to Henry and laughing, while Morgan and Garcia were scanning the crowd.

"There he is," Morgan announced as he spotted Dave and Aaron. Hotch watched as he grabbed the edge of Garcia's skirt giving it a firm tug that nearly pulled it off the robust woman.

"Derek," she shrieked as she grabbed her skirt and pulled it back to a reasonable level.

"We saved you a chair near the center," Dave announced as he propelled Aaron forward. He moved past his team to the seat Dave had pointed out resting a hand on Reid's shoulder and offering a tentative smile to the others.

"I don't remember telling you it was okay to come," he said to Garcia as he walked past.

"I took it upon myself to call Jack's teacher," she stated without pause. "I knew you were busy."

He harrumphed as he took his seat. Dave settled next to him and pulled a black bag out from under his chair.

"What is that?" Aaron asked.

"A video camera," Dave said quietly. He pulled the electronic implement out of the bag then dropped the bag on the floor.

"I didn't know you had a video camera," Aaron frowned.

Dave fiddled with the device. "I bought it yesterday when Garcia said we were coming here." Dave held up the camera and began recording.

"You didn't have to do that," Aaron murmured.

Dave stopped the recorder and frowned at him. "What kind of Uncle would I be if I didn't?"

Aaron chuckled. "You would still be the favorite Uncle and you know it."

Dave grinned as the lights dimmed. The team settled in their seats. Will held Henry on his lap as the curtains parted and the children filed onto the stage. Dave turned on the camera and began to record the kids as they began to sing Must Be Santa. Hotch beamed as Jack found him in the front row and gave a little wave. He noticed how Jack's eyes went wide when he spotted his BAU family there as well and he was happy that Garcia had made them all come.

Jack was nearly bouncing off the stage when the program was over. "You came," he screeched. "You came!" He bounced near the edge and was plucked out of the air by Morgan.

"Of course we came," he told the little boy. "How could we miss seeing you?"

Jack gave him a hug then squirmed out of his arms and ran over to his Dad. Aaron knelt down and took his son in his arms. "Hey Buddy," he whispered.

"Hi Dad," Jack whispered in response. "Did you hear me? I was good, huh?"

"You were the best," he praised.

Jack grinned and turned to Dave who was still running the camera. "Did you hear me Uncle Dave?"

"I sure did," Dave assured him. He reached out and ruffled the boys' hair. "You did a great job!"

Garcia rounded up the crew as Dave shut off the camera and put it away. The group made their way out to the parking lot. Dave finagled a ride out of Hotch and Jack as everyone else crammed into Morgan's and JJ's cars.

"You guys only brought two cars?" Hotch asked.

"We didn't want to clog up the parking lot," Dave explained.

"I see," Hotch hummed as Jack began singing off-key from the back seat. Dave twisted in his seat and peer at the little boy. Jack just grinned and continued singing as Dave turned back around.

"Does he know any other songs?" Dave asked quietly.

"Nope," Hotch said shortly then grinned as the older man groaned.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dinner was an elaborate spread provided by a catering service that Dave had hired. Not only did they provide the food but all of the dishes as well which they packed up and took with them.

"Hey Rossi, what's the split for the caterer?" Morgan asked as they relaxed around the table.

"Don't worry about it," Dave said dismissively.

"Dave, you don't need to pay for everything," Hotch interjected.

"I didn't," Dave replied humbly. "Penelope bought the mistletoe."

Everyone laughed except Garcia. "What? We need mistletoe!" she insisted.

"There's mistletoe in the bathroom, the kitchen, over the back door and over my bed!" Dave protested.

"Well if you're a good boy maybe Santa will bring you something special," she teased.

Dave smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Do you two have something going on?" Morgan asked suspiciously.

"Don't you worry about me and Agent Awesome," Garcia soothed as she kissed Morgan's cheek then turned to wink at Dave.

"Shall we move into the front room?" Dave suggested.

"Sounds good," JJ stated as she stood and picked up Henry.

As everyone gathered in Dave's living room the children of all ages were bouncing in anticipation. In the corner near the fireplace a large noble fir trimmed in lights and ornaments stood proudly. The bottom of the tree was empty. Hotch grabbed Dave and pulled him to the hallway. When they arrived Hotch and Jack had placed their Christmas offerings under the tree and now there were no presents to be seen.

"What happened to the presents?" Hotch asked hastily.

"What presents?" Dave queried.

Hotch leveled a glare at the older man. "You know what I am talking about," he growled.

Dave smiled and patted Hotch on the chest. "Wait and see my friend."

"Dave," Hotch said warningly. "My son knows we brought presents. He knows that there were presents under the tree when we got here. He's probably already wondering where they went."

"Fine," Dave huffed. "You go in there and tell him that Uncle Dave has a friend visiting that wants to say hi and I'll be back in a minute."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "A friend?"

"Go," Dave ordered as he pushed Hotch towards the front room before walking down the hallway.

Hotch stepped into the front room and was immediately accosted by his son.

"Daddy someone stole the presents," Jack cried tearfully. Behind the boy, Hotch could see JJ comforting her son as well as the rest of the team looked on helplessly.

Bending down he placed a gentle hand on the boys shoulder. "It's okay, Jack. I think Uncle Dave put them someplace safe."

"But you said we would get to open a present tonight," Jack replied woefully.

"Where is Rossi?" Morgan asked fiercely.

"He'll be right back," Hotch replied quickly. "He went to get a friend."

"A friend?" Emily asked. "What friend?"

Hotch shrugged. "I have no idea."

"What's everyone so glum about?" Dave asked as he walked into the room.

"You stole the presents!" Jack yelled as he pointed an accusing finger.

Dave smiled gently. "I didn't steal any presents, Little Hotch. I was with you at dinner, remember?"

Jack dropped his hand but continued to glare at Dave. "It's your house, you's sponsible."

Dave chuckled as did Hotch. "That would be responsible," Dave corrected. He leaned down to get eye level with the irate lad. "A friend of mine actually took the presents to keep them safe for us while we had dinner. Now I called him and asked him to bring them back. He said he wanted to meet you and Henry but you don't want to meet anyone with tears on your face, do you?"

Jack shook his head. Dave pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the boys face.

"When's he coming?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Anytime now," Dave stated gently. "Listen carefully."

Everyone stayed quiet and listened. After about thirty seconds, the faint sound of bells could be heard. Jack looked at Dave and raised an eyebrow. The front door opened.

"Ho, ho ho! Merry Christmas," came from the hallway.

Jacks eyes went wide. "Santa Claus?" he whispered to Dave.

Dave grinned. "Why don't you peek around the corner and see?"

Jack ran around the older man to the edge of the hallway and peered cautiously as Dave stood up. Hotch stared at him.

"Seriously?" Hotch asked.

Dave gave him a confused look. "What?"

Yelling loudly as he ran past them Jack went over to Henry. "Santa's here, Henry! Uncle Dave knows Santa!"

"Ho, ho, ho!" The jolly man in the red suit greeted as he stood in the doorway. "Can one of you elves help me? I have an extra bag of presents that need to come inside."

"I'll get it," Hotch volunteered. He walked past the bearded joy bringer and down the hall. Stepping out the door he stopped suddenly and stared at the sleigh sitting in the front yard. His mouth dropped as he looked at the reindeer that were snorting and pawing the snowy ground. Two teenage boys dressed as elves were keeping the reindeer from running off.

"What's up?" one of the elves said in greeting.

Hotch blinked. "I'm supposed to get a bag of presents."

"In the sleigh," the other elf said jutting his chin at the large red box on skis.

Hotch stepped over softly so as not to scare the reindeer. He stepped up onto the sleigh to grab the bag. He carried the bag back to the porch then stopped and pulled his phone from his pocket. He snapped a couple of quick pictures before heading back inside.

A slow grin spread across his face as he entered the front room and spotted Jack and Henry sitting on Santa's lap. Garcia and Will were both taking picture after picture while the boys talked non-stop with the man in the red suit. Hotch carried the bag across the room and set it next to the one Santa had carried in. As he set the bag down he realized that there were more presents than what had been under the tree. He sidled over to Dave.

"Somebody did some last minute shopping," Hotch contemplated.

"Really?" Dave asked. "Who?"

Hotch shook his head. "I hope those reindeer leave big piles of poop in your yard," he sighed.

Dave laughed. "That's not very Christmassy of you Agent Hotchner."

He was about to reply when Santa cut him off. "I think it is time to hand out the presents," Santa announced.

"Pwesents!" Jack and Henry yelled at the same time causing all the adults to laugh.

Dave and Hotch were enlisted by Santa to help with the gift giving. Everyone looked surprised when they ended up with four presents each rather than the one Secret Santa gift they had been expecting.

"Well boys and girls," Santa said as he stood up and stretched. "It's time for me to move on. I have lots of work to do."

"Goodbye Santa," Jack said loudly as he hugged the fat man's legs. "Thank you for the presents."

"You're very welcome Jack," Santa replied with a chuckle.

JJ leaned down and whispered in Henry's ear then the little boy sprinted over to Santa and also gave him a hug. "Tank you Santa," Henry smiled toothily.

"You are welcome Henry," Santa beamed. "You be good now and I will see you again."

"Hey boys, why don't you watch Santa out the front window?" Hotch suggested. The two young boys ran to the window just in time to see ole St. Nick climb into his sleigh. The team gathered around the window and watched as well.

"Merry Christmas to all," Santa bellowed. "And to all a good night."

Hotch slid an arm around Dave's shoulder and gave his friend a tight squeeze. "Thank you," he whispered tearily as he watched the delight on his son's face.

"For what?"

Hotch looked at Dave. "Between you and Garcia – you've made this a great Christmas for me and my son."

"I didn't do anything special," Dave denied with a smile.

"Sure you didn't Ebenezer," Hotch nodded. "However, if I am interpreting the look on Garcia's face you're going to be getting a lot of use out that mistletoe tonight."

Dave grinned wickedly. "Let's open the presents," he announced much to the delight of everyone on the room.

'The End'


End file.
